I Love You, My Son
by SophizPikapi
Summary: After the Tournament of Power, Universe 6 and 7 are greeted with a man, or should I say, father? Quick one-shot. Slight spoilers for DBS episodes 109 and 110.


I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Z Kai, GT or Super.  
This will contain a few spoilers on Goku's new form's name, I suggest looking it up before you read!

* * *

The Tournament of Power had officially concluded, Universe 6 and Universe 7 had remained, to the mercy of the Omni-king. Frieza had been revived thanks to the Dragon Balls and as thank-you for 'entertainment', he decided not to blow up any planets, including Earth. Both teams were conversing with each other, with Beerus and Champa having another argument, when suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared in front of Goku. When the light faded, Fortuneteller Baba was with a man who looked suspiciously like Goku only with a scar down his left-cheek. He had a red band wrapped around his forehead and four on his arms and legs, one on each part. He also had some green Saiyan armour.

"Uh…who're you?" Goku asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion. It was then that Baba gave a loud laugh.

"Oh, Goku! Don't you recognize your old man, Bardock?"

"WHAT!?"

Everyone chorused, including Beerus and Champa and excluding Vegeta. Goku's old man, that meant…

"Y-You're my…" Goku tried to say the last word but no words were produced, his body was trembling and tears were flowing from his eyes. Goku rarely cried, the only times he cried were when he saw Grandpa Gohan again and Master Roshi almost dying.

"That's right, I'm your dad, Kakarot." Bardock finished for the younger Saiyan, he walked over to Goku and ruffled his son's hair, giving him a small smirk.

"Consider it a thank-you from Yemma for saving the universe. Bardock's only got a few hours with you guys, so make it count." Baba said, rather happy herself.

"I got it. Hey! King Yemma! If you can hear me, thanks! This is even better than if the whole universe was good!"

Goku swore he heard a 'No problem, kid.' but he brushed it off.

"Kakarot," Bardock began, making Goku turn to him, "I saw everything, how you fought against Lord Beerus, how you defeated Frieza, and *cough* brought him back to life *cough*, sorry. Anyway, I also saw how you achieved a form beyond the gods themselves. I have to admit, I was a little concerned about your power level."

"Why? What was my power level?" Goku asked, the group were too intrigued, but they weren't prepared for the answer.

"When you were born, you had a power level of…2."

…

…

…

It was then that everyone burst out laughing, even Hit had to stifle a laugh or too. Krillin was clutching his sides and rolling on the floor laughing while Tien couldn't even get up!

"Two!?" Goku was pretty embarrassed at his power level.

"I never imagined that Goku *snicker* would have a power level of two!" Beerus chuckled. Goku was flushed with embarrassment and even _he_ had to chuckle at his power level.

"Anyway." Bardock said, silencing everyone, "I'm glad I was wrong. You've become strong Kakarot, and that's more than enough to make me proud."

"Hehe, thanks dad." Goku replied sheepishly.

The group began conversing with Bardock, telling him about all the good deeds Goku had done, even though he already knew. Bardock told everyone about how he stood up against Frieza until the very end, how he went and avenged his teammates, and how he was a proud Saiyan even in death. Bardock conversed with the group from Universe 6, and even gave Caulifla and Kale advice about how to be a Universe 7 Saiyan.

Bardock and Goku had a little spar, a little father-son bonding. After a few minutes, Bardock wanted Goku to go Ultra Instinct, which he did, reluctantly of course, and was floored by his own son! Nevertheless, he was still very proud.

Then, it was time.

Baba motioned Bardock to come over, and Goku knew what was coming and ran to his father. The others who were watching, gave the two some space.

"DAD! Wait!"

Bardock turned around and his expression softened as he saw Goku's face, teary eyed and desperate.

"Dad…please…don't go…" Goku said, barely above a whisper. Bardock walked over to his son and hugged him tight. Goku was sobbing now, tears flowed freely down his cheeks and let out sobs.

"Dad." Goku said through the tears, "I…I don't want you to go, I finally get to see you a-and now…please, daddy." Goku said the last word softly so no one could hear, but Piccolo and Vegeta could and they both chuckled sadly.

'You really care, don't you?' they both thought. Bardock rubbed his son's back in encouragement and smiled

"I have to, Kakarot, I'm no longer a part of this world, I belong in the Other World. Kakarot, we will see each other again, someday."

Bardock stepped back and was side-by-side with Baba, who held his shoulder, before he left, however, he said to his son five words before he left:

"I love you, my son."

Yeah REALLY sad, this was just something I thought about in my free-time, it is just a quick one-shot. Anyway thanks fore reading!

-SophizPikapi


End file.
